


Thank You Mr. Stark

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Family Fluff, Good Peter, Gun Violence, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Peter is away at college and one bad night of studying turns into a terrible night on patrol. Tony's in the workshop when he gets Peters call and it quickly leads to tears and walls finally coming down.





	Thank You Mr. Stark

Tony had been absent-mindedly fidgeting with a new suit upgrade when his phone rang. He stared at the screen and grinned when he noticed the name ‘Underoos’ appear; only then losing his smile when he noticed the time being 4:37 a.m. 

He picked up the call but left the phone on the bench so he could continue his work. “Hey, Petey. What’s going on? Shouldn't you be asleep?”

The voice that answered was a soft and clearly strained one. “I- Yeah I guess I should be.”

“Are you alright?” Tony grew concerned.

“Yeah. I’m just really tired. I was studying for a huge exam I have tomorrow. Well, today I guess. But I got really stressed and went on patrol for a while. I thought maybe it would ease my nerves.” He sighed and continued, “and I was having fun for a while. I saved an old lady from a b and e and then she gave me a hot chocolate, a guy lost a bike and I found it for him; all was going well.”

“Until what happened?”

“Well,” Peter mumbled something he couldn’t hear.

“What?”

“I heard a commotion. I went to see what was going on and there were two guys fighting. One pulled out a gun and I-I couldn’t get there in time.”

“Peter it’s not your fault.”

“I know, Mr. Stark.” He sniffled and Tony knew he was crying. “But the thing was, there was a little boy; maybe seven, hiding behind the man and he’s not hurt but he was scared. He just witnessed who I thought was his father get shot. I-I webbed up the guy with the gun and tried to save the man who had gotten shot but it didn’t work. I stayed with the kid until the cops came and tried to calm him down. 

“I learned later that the man was his grandfather. When he was born his mother had died and his father passed a couple years later. He was living with his grandparents. They took him in and, and,” he broke down into short, whimpering sobs. “I thought of Uncle Ben.”

Tony dropped the suit piece he had been holding and wiped his face; only now realizing that he had begun crying as well. "Peter, it's okay. Just breathe alright?"

"Mr. Stark," he whimpered. "I-I relieved it again. I saw it again and I couldn't save him. I couldn't save him and even as Spiderman, I couldn't stop it from happening to someone else. It was devastating when Uncle Ben died. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to me, but I was older. I can't even imagine what it must be like for that kid. He's so young."

“I’m sure he’ll make it through, Peter. It’ll take some time and care but I’m sure he’ll be alright in time. He’s got someone looking out for him and maybe he’ll remember how Spiderman helped him. Maybe someday he’ll want to be like you. To help people.”

Peter let out a half-hearted laugh, "maybe he will. But I think I had a better mentor than him."

“What do you mean?”

“You see,” he sighed. “The real reason I called was to talk to you and thank you. I’ve been sitting on top of MIT for a few hours just thinking about what happened, and how I got here, and you, and May. Just everything I guess.” 

“Thinking about what?”

“Like you said about that kid; he’s going to suffer through this loss but he will probably find someone to look up too. When I lost Uncle Ben I lost my second father, you know? He was all I had as a male figure to look up too. But you, you were there too. Even before I met you, I looked up to you. I wanted to be a hero like you. I wanted to help people who needed help. Then when I lost him; I was lost. I had no idea what to do with myself until one day when I came home from school and there you were sitting on my couch just looking like you belonged there. 

“Suddenly we were fighting Cap, and you were building me suits, picking me up from school, coming to school events, helping me when I needed help, paying for college. I’m in college because of you. I could never afford to go to college without you even if May worked overtime and I got a job. I probably wouldn’t even be alive without you to be honest. I was swinging around New York City in a sweater with a shitty hand drawn spider logo on it. If I took one hit from a criminal, I had no protection. What if I got stabbed? Or shot?” He chuckled weakly, “man I was a stupid kid.” 

“Hate to agree with you kid; but yeah, you really were. But it’s-”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I’m not your kid and yet I’ve been acting like I am. I’ve given you a burden to carry for no reason. I made you deal with all my bullshit. You’re paying for my education. I’m just some kid you recruited to do one mission and then I didn’t leave. I’m sorry.”

“Peter,” Tony’s own stern voice startled him. “There is nothing to be sorry for. I do all of those things willingly and because I care for you. If I didn’t, I would have left. I wouldn’t have insisted on paying for your education if I didn’t care or think you deserved it. Picking you and your nerd friends up from school was not a burden, it’s something I did because I wanted too. School events were fun for me. You are not a burden and you never have been.”

“But I’m not your kid.”

"Yes, you are!" He calmed himself, "yes you are. Maybe not by blood but you're still my stupid bratty teen. Just because you aren't related to me and you're a crime-fighting spider instead of a normal human kid; it doesn't matter. I know I'm not your dad or your uncle. I'll never be them and I don't want to be. I am not them but I still want to be there for you and May. Peter, you're an amazing, wonderful kid and I'm lucky to have you as my son-figure. I can only hope I'm a good father-figure."

Peters sobbing was back but this time it sounded happier. "Thank you, Mr. Stark. Thank you so much. That's all I've ever wanted. You're the best dad ever."

"Thanks, kiddo," he found himself wiping the tears from his eyes again. "Alright, it's time for you to go home and get some much-needed rest. What time's your exam?"

“8:00 a.m.”

"Goddamnit kid. At least take a nap okay? And I'll tell you what. I'll get May to take a day off and we'll fly down and come see you. Take you out to a nice dinner. Sound like a good plan?"

"Sounds great. Thanks," he paused. "Thanks, dad."

“No problem son. Go get some rest.”

“I will. You too.”

“Goodnight.”

As soon as he hung up the phone he felt the tears fall more freely. Despite his outer appearance, he was ecstatic. He started making his way to bed but not before sending a message to May explaining his plan and then one to Peter. 

‘Goodluck on your exam kiddo.  
Make sure you get some rest afterwards.’

After that; sleep came easily.


End file.
